You Are My Everything
by TheMokona
Summary: Sakura desperately wants to see Syaoran. When she finally meets him, she shows him how she feels about him... what is his response? OneShot C!SyaoranxC!Sakura Spoilers included.


**A/N:** I've never tried a OneShot before so I guess this is my first one. It's a romantic scenery of my favourite pairing Syaoran and Sakura from TRC (Clone Syaoran and Sakura). I have totally made it up and I'm sorry if it resembles to any OneShots already out there. I say again, I made it up completely. Thank you, read and review. :D

* * *

You Are My Everything

Sakura knew of his whereabouts at last and had set off at midnight to see him right away. She had missed him. She was literally torn apart when he had left her. He was in a flat on the edge of the country. Obviously trying to keep out the way until he found the feathers whereabouts. She ran up a flight of stairs and ignored the sharp pains in her side and ignored the fact that she grabbed the first clothing she could find which had to be a white tank top and shorts. She didn't bother put on any shoes. Although she looked like she was wearing her pyjamas, she didn't care as long as she saw Syaoran again. When she finally approached his front door, she became nervous and timidly knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, she nervously entered the flat and spotted his bedroom window half open.

Sakura couldn't help but wander forwards towards the bedroom and watch a still figure lean on the sliding door that led to the balcony. She felt her heart beat faster as the wind swiftly blown threads of chocolate hair over the side of his face. He turned when he noticed her presence and stared back.

His stone face was serious and emotionless like a ghost. His body was a souless empty container with no feeling on his face. But through Sakura's eyes, Syaoran was a beautiful angel even with an emotionless frown. She approached him and placed her hands on his chest. Syaoran stared intensly in her jade green eyes without knowing why but not caring anyway. Sakura was looking in his amber eyes like she was seeing him for the first time. She was deafened by the thudding of her own heart.

He was the same kind and caring person that had done anything for her and care for her. The love that she was blinded from had suddenly filled up her body and overwhelmed her completely.

Unable to control her actions, she let her hand slide from his chest up to his warm cheek. Her eyes slowly closed in a trance and she had let her feelings take over. Her lips found his face and pressed it lightly as if she was brushing his cheek. Sakura pulled away slowly and knew there was no chance of getting a reply and let her eyes blur from the saltly tears. She knew that she would not receive a response like that and felt stupid by crying in front of her.

Sakura took the chance of telling Syaoran how she truly felt about him. She knew he had no heart to return her feelings. She felt ridiculous l when she let her tears build and stain her cheeks.

He made no movement as she cried without any intention of wiping them away. Suddenly, his head twitched up and stared at her. He stepped forward harshly and forced her against the wall. The ball of her foot reached the wall and she knew she was trapped. She stared up at up as his arm rested on the wall beside her head. He continued to stare at her with no emotion. She looked at him through her clearing eyes and confusingly stared back. She felt the blood fill up in her face as she was only inches away from the person she was in love with.

Suddenly, something she never suspected, his hand appeared and brushed her cheek romantically. His lips slowly parted and watched hers open slightly with surprise. Her eyes let tears spill out. But this didn't stop his lips gently but firmly placed on hers with a slightly tilted head. He had closed his eyes as he endured this sensation. As his grip around her wrist tightened, she began to get nervous. His mouth softly moved on her lips and she stayed motionless in shock. His lips moved from her lips to the edge. Then she shouted for him to let go but her eyes couldn't open.

Sakura was confused. She wasn't expecting this sort of response and she wasn't ready for that yet. She struggled with a little effort but he ignored her shouts completely. As his lips brushed across her cheek, she gave less effort to remove him. As his head tilted closer to her, she could breathe in his scent and knew that she was an inch away from his cheek. As his lips slowed on the edge of her face, she knew she couldn't resist this dark angel. She felt her hands uncurl from a fist and placed them on his face. His hand was still around her wrist but he didn't stop her from tangling her fingertips in his hair. She gave in to him and whispered his name softly. Her lips brushed his cheek again and returned his reponse by moving her own lips. Her tears cleared up but she still wouldn't let her eyes open. She let herself give in to him completely and her own feelings couldn't stop herself.

As she felt his hand slide gently up her arm and she could feel the sansation strike through her. After a minute or so of moving their lips on the exact position, she turned her head and felt his lips move down the side of her neck. The feeling was confusing but it felt good. She wasn't going to stop there. Her legs moved away from the wall and led her to the nearby bed. Without hesitation, she fell on her bed with him on top. He made sure that he didn't crush her and placed his knee beside her and softly lay his body on hers. She was still too afraid to open her eyes but she wanted to feel the emotion and sensation. She placed both of her hand on his shoulders and let his hands wander. They were cradling her face and his curious eyes stared at her. He was too confused by his own actions but he gave in to his body just like she did. He felt nervous from why he was doing this and felt a tiny bead of persperation crawl down his ear from his forehead. Then he decided to ignore the questions racing through his mind and let his body answer them for him.

She was also nervous and slightly red in the face. But she knew how she felt about him. She wanted to be with him. She didn't care if that was the way he wanted to tell her how he felt. She enjoyed it this way too. She wanted to be with him. Be with him forever.

As they decided this was the way they wanted it, he let his hand run down her side and the other slide up to her hand above her head. He curled his fingers around her palm and felt the warmth. She felt her heart pounding as fast as ever and she was glad that she felt that way. It felt so good, so _right_. Her hand that remained on his shoulder gently pulled him closer to her and let him place his lips on top of hers.

This time, she did not refuse or freeze like the last kiss. She allowed her lips to move against his in response. They knew that they couldn't stop there. They were too close - too intimate - to be pulled apart yet. They knew that their actions would go further but they didn't care. All they knew was that wanted to be with each other. All night. And forever.


End file.
